


Hearts in Ice

by comingbacktoyou



Category: GOT7
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, New York City, Snow, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comingbacktoyou/pseuds/comingbacktoyou
Summary: Alone in New York City, Yugyeom just wants BamBam to be his.





	Hearts in Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yugbam enthusiasts! This is my first commission for Miss Alison, I hope you and everyone else enjoy this short read!

From the stunning white stars that stood out against the backdrop of the night sky to the tips of the high-rise office buildings blanketed softly in a fine layer of snow, New York had always been a sight to behold during the season of winter. Like a gracefully painted portrait hanging in the Louvre, at this time of year the streets were filled with children in thick parkas buttoned up to their noses, a fresh pine scent that christened everywhere that one went, mistletoe that dangled from ceilings, and of course, the snow that came down in flurries and lined everything from bridges to cars with their twinkling velvety beauty.

Yugyeom had always liked snow, getting a plethora of it during the winter months back home in Korea. Winters back home were brutal but fulfilling, and if not for the job opportunity to be a songwriter here in the states, Yugyeom would have stayed in Seoul just for the snow alone.

When he moved three years ago at the naive age of eighteen, he made sure it was somewhere that mimicked the seasons from Korea; he wanted to wake up everyday that most beautiful time of the year and walk outside with his bare feet, toes burning red and threatening to fall off. That was priority number one, and he was lucky enough that his friends knew a few people, and eventually Yugyeom got a job with LL Records, a small music company in the big apple.

With his new life and new job eventually came some new friends, like Mark, an older and even more immature California with an obsession with video games, and Youngjae, an up and coming singer with a heart of gold.

With his new life also came new people Yugyeom found to care for deeply, including his official/not official boyfriend, Thailand-native BamBam who had also recently moved to New York for fashion school. It was Mark who introduced them one day during lunch, and lucky enough they hit it off from the first handshake. BamBam was loud and witty, slow to register certain emotions but quick to fall for someone. It was a fast formation of their little relationship after that, nights spent at each other’s apartments, walking through the streets hand in hand, and grabbing food at not-so-authentic Asian restaurants for unofficial dates just to get a taste of back home.

Everything has been sweet and filled with moments of bashful puppy love, but Yugyeom is ready to move on to the next level, and finally end the awkward stage they’re in now of “what are we?”. He plans to finally ask BamBam to be his boyfriend after two months of skirting around the obvious, taking him to Central Park for an ice skating date before they watch the tree-lighting ceremony.

The place is packed by the time they get there, and Yugyeom wonders if BamBam can feel the way his hand trembles in his despite their gloves where they’re laced together.

“I’ve never been skating before, what if I fall?” BamBam asks nervously, black beanie covering the white of his recently bleached hair where he tugs it down lower with his free hand.

“It’s not that hard, I promise.” Booping BamBam’s nose (much to it scrunching away cutely), Yugyeom sets down the skates he brought for the two and motions BamBam in front of the smaller pair, gesturing for him to take his shoes off. In no time he has the skates all laced up snugly around BamBam’s ankles and begins working on his own.

“Besides,” he adds, standing from his work to grab BamBam’s flailing arms from this new balancing he has to do on the skates. Yugyeom pulls him back to his chest, smiling happily. “I’ll always be there to catch you.”

BamBam just cringes at the cheesiness before biting back a smile as he sighs defeated. “Alright, alright, let’s go then.”

Giggling, Yugyeom latches his hand back onto BamBam and all but drags him to the ice rink, marveling at the white lights twinkling from the trees and street lights that surround them. Young families, older couples, and friends alike flock to the ice for some pure form of fun, and once Yugyeom’s blades reach the ice he feels free again, like he’s back home as he glides slowly along the rink.

BamBam struggles at first, slipping beneath the foreign motions that overtake him. Yugyeom laughs while holding him tight and navigates them to the wall for guidance, cackling even louder when BamBam tells him to shut up.

They stay like that for a while, BamBam supporting himself on the wall with Yugyeom holding onto his left hand, grinning wholeheartedly at each other as BamBam gets the hang of things. It’s not until children younger than them with twice the speed start skating circles around the pair that BamBam decides he’s had enough.

“Okay, that’s it!” He exclaims when the same little blond girl passes them for the third time in a row. Without warning BamBam propels himself from the wall in confidence, taking Yugyeom’s arm with him as he attempts to speed up without support.

He’s stumbly at best, legs shaking from both the cold and the slippery surface as he tries to right his footing. After a few seconds of flailing and struggling to maintain his balance Yugyeoms takes pity on him, shuffling around to face BamBam head on, both hands in his. Now Yugyeom is skating backwards, which works out fine since he’s good on his feet, and BamBam is held up straight with Yugyeom guiding him around the rink.

“You’re cute,” Yugyeom notes as BamBam watches his feet move silently, poking his tongue past his lips determinedly.

With a blush on his cheeks that seems even pinker in the blistering cold, all BamBam can respond with again is a “Shut up”, much to the younger’s amusement.

Now would be the perfect time to ask what’s been burning in the back of Yugyeom’s mind for weeks. With BamBam (literally) putty in his hands as they glide with a steadier pace around the other New Yorkers, he could just get it out of the way and they could finally be official.

“Bammie, I need to ask you something.”

Yugyeom opens his mouth to form the rest of the question, determined that _this_ was the perfect moment. Only, at the exact same moment a whirlwind of shining white flurries begins tumbling from the sky, each snowflake dancing through the air around them to the beat of their own song. Yugyeom pauses to breathe in the moment, and when BamBam looks up at him, it’s with beautifully chapped lips that break on a smile, diamonds sparkling in his youthful brown eyes, and snowflakes painting his eyelashes one by one as they fall. His heart jumps a beat and the words get stuck in his throat with BamBam’s full attention on him, and in an ironic turn of events, Yugyeom ends up with his blades tangling beneath him.

His arms stretch out to balance himself but he’s not quick enough, and just before he hits the ice he sees the panicked look in BamBam’s eyes as he goes fumbling down with him.

Lucky for them the fall isn’t that bad since Yugyeom braced his arms back, but BamBam lands on top of him with a huff, straddling his waist with their legs tangled together.

People stop to gage their reactions, but when the pair show that they’re fine, the skating continues. Yugyeom feels red hot embarrassment coat his skin, wondering if there was any possibility he could turn back time just a few minutes to avoid the eyes on him.

“Babe, are you alright?” BamBam sits up straight in concern, but doesn’t move from where he’s still perched on Yugyeom’s lap. His eyes scan Yugyeom’s face to make sure there’s no injuries, fingers trailing through his messy hair to get it back into place.

Yugyeom just stares for a moment, seeing the worry in BamBam’s eyes, and noticing the feeling it fills him with. He wants to feel this way for a long time.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” He accidentally blurts instead of a proper response, disregarding all the other skaters who have to skate around them now where they still take up space on the ice.

BamBam’s eyes go wide, caught off guard. “Your b-boyfriend?”

Yugyeom nods for lack of a better response.

BamBam’s face splits in two. “I-”

Before he knows what’s happening BamBam is lunging forward in his lap to tackle him into a hug that’s all scraggly arms, sending them both backwards onto the ice. Yugyeom doesn’t mind though, as he’s got BamBam wrapped around him tightly and a warm feeling that blooms in his chest. He ignores the second looks they get from people as he clings tighter and closes his eyes, wondering how weird they must look for falling back onto the ice for a second time.

After the heat of the moment dissipates BamBam tugs himself up from Yugyeom’s embrace until they’re an inch or two apart, looking down at him with hearts in his eyes and a blinding smile.

“I thought you’d never ask! Of course I’ll be your boyfriend!”

Yugyeom breaks a grin at the confirmation, and in the next instant is pulling BamBam down by the collar of his beige coat to seal their lips together in a spine-tingling kiss. It turns his stomach into fluttering butterflies daring for an escape, a feeling of saccharine sweetness engulfing his lungs as he sighs into BamBam’s embrace.

Once the pda gets too much for the area they’re in and Yugyeom begins to feel the frigid ice melting onto his back through his layers, they pick themselves up, ignoring the eyes on them as they skate hand in hand, together as boyfriends.


End file.
